Notes of a Sonata
by Tsukiyaminokaze
Summary: Life after the ending of the series! Tamaki finally finds his mom! Kaoru finally has someone to call his aibou! Everyone is in college! Haruhi finally finds someone she can depend on! and it's not Tamaki! What? read to find out who!
1. Prelude

**Tsukiyami: **Here is a new story taht popped into my head!

(Author's Note) These are the profile/bios that i made up that will help you understand the characters on the second chapter, so PLEASE read it!! Also, i say "senpai" instead of "sempai" so yeah...

Prelude

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi 

Haruhi spend her senior year in highschool studying for the standardized tests. After graduating from Ouran Academy, she filled out admission forms to go to Sekaidetsu University, the prestigious "rich" college that promised studies in all forms of education; medicine, law, business, you name it, they have a teacher for it. Coincidently, (or maybe on purpose) Suou Tamaki was going to attend Sekaidetsu too. Haruhi had a full scholarship, because of her amazing standardized tests, and (though claimed by the twins) the amibition to go to the same college as Tamaki-senpai. She kept her hair short and plans on getting laser surgery when she is 20. (aka sophmore year in college). Virtually everyone knows that she is a girl now, but it still is fun to dress up as a boy, so Haruhi continued for senior year of highschool to wear the boy's uniform. Lobelia's Zak(is that right?) Club, the school that tried to take Haruhi away, realized that Haruhi was content at the Ouran Academy and left her alone.

Suou Tamaki/Suzume

After graduating from Ouran Academy, Tamaki went to France in search of her mother. There, he met his childhood friend, Suzme. Realizing that Suzume was Japanese, Tamaki took the hint to encourage her to go back to Japan with him and go to Sekaidestu University. Suzume gradually agreed and at the end of summer, they went back to Japan. Tamaki never found his mother, but she seemed to have left him clues...in their old house, in their favorite restaurant. So, he spent Haruhi's Senior year in high school searching for his mother, so that means that he and Suzume are going to the same grade as Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

Hikaru&Kaoru

Their bond has tightened over the year. They had permitted only Haruhi to enter their world, but now, they want to expand it so that Tamaki, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Kyouya to enter, too. they have stopped depending too much on each other. They still display their brotherly love, but it contains more emotions than the ones that they displayed at the Host Club. it's as though they really fell in love instead of pretending for the ladies. They both, with Haruhi's help, passed the standardized tests with flying colors, so they are also going to Sekaidestu University. Haruhi still calls them annoying, but it is more of a teasing matter than actually insulting them.

Ootori Kyouya

After winning back his father's business, Kyouya was permitted to do whatever his heart desires, as long as he still maintained his grades and kept watch over the company. so, Kyouya arranged that Tamaki take a one year break from school to search for his mother. During that one year, Kyouya also took a break from school. He took the whole school year to talk to people and created a book that explains the woes and pains of being poor.

Honey-chan/Mori-kun

the day before Tamaki left for France, Honey proposed that they open the host club one last time. and, they did. right before Tamaki climbed into his car, Honey shouted, "Let's all go to Sekaidetsu University, ne?" Smiling, Tamaki shouted back, "Okay, meet you there!" Honey hasnt grown taller, and his voice hasnt lowered yet. He still hasnt outgrown his habit of calling everyone he likes with a "-chan" added to their name, cake or sweets. Mori-kun has stayed the same. with that deep voice, and tall limbs, he hasnt changed a bit.

* * *

Yay! i hope you like it! this is just the "prelude", so look out for chapter one- "First Notes"!! 


	2. First Notes

Tsukiyaminokaze: Muhaha! i just came back from Alaska!! Wh00t!! wells, on the plane, i managed to write Chapters 2 and a part of 3...so i'll try to finish it... wows, this chapter reveils a lot of things!!

PLZ tell me how i'm doing!

* * *

Suou Tamaki was practically jumping out of the limo with excitement. '_It's the start of a whole new school year with Haruhi!! But wait..._' Tamaki suddenly thought, '_what if she has changed so much that she doesn't look like herself? Or, what if she has forgotten me??_' Tamaki's aura quickly changed to despair. He sat in a corner with the word "doomed" floating around his head and played with the floor. Suzume sighed then said, "Tamaki-kun, what's wrong, afraid Fujioka won't love you anymore?" she laughed softly. '_This is just like the Tamaki I remember_' she thought back fondly, '_oh yeah, in those days, if he failed in anything, he would sit in a corner like he is now and play with his fingers._' Tamaki looked up and nodded slightly. "Don't worry Tamaki-kun, she won't forget someone like you!" reassured Suzume gently, "I still remember you and it's been thirteen years since we last met."

Indeed that was true. Suzume had changed from the 6-year-old aggressive girl into a shy, tomboy teenager. She fiddled with her medium length black hair and asked, "Do...do you think the others will like me?" Tamaki smiled warmly and said, "Of coarse, you're almost exactly like Haruhi. Patient, kind, and down to earth! We'll become a big family again!"

Before Tamaki could start his speech about how Suzume and Haruhi would be the two daughters, the limo stopped its engines. "Tamaki-sama, Suzume-sama, we have arrived at Sekaidetsu University." Tamaki and Suzume nodded their thanks as they got out of the car.

As they walked toward the main building, they heard a high pitched, "TAMA-CHANN!!!" and running feet. Before Tamaki knew it, a 5'3" ball of energy crashed into him. Haninozuka Mitsukuni had grown over the year, but his voice was still the adorable squeak the girls loved. "Wait right here!" he squeaked, "Haru-chan! Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Takashi!! Guess who's here!!" the said students ran up to Honey. They all ran up to Tamaki and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

Only then did Haruhi notice Suzume. Haruhi looked up, and then asked, "Eh?" the group looked up. "OHH Tama-chan!" squealed Honey-kun, "Who's she?" Tamaki flipped his hair like he used to in the host club. "Everybody meet Suzume!" he said, "She's my--" "Ohh...she's your girlfriend?" asked the Hitachiin twins, "hey Haruhi! Looks like Tamaki spent the year in France looking for his mother, but found a girlfriend!" Haruhi, who had been turned around in this event, turned stiffly to face Tamaki. "Is this true?" she asked rigidly, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Suzume all of a sudden got the hint and started stuttering, "Wha--? No-wait-um-no-of coarse not! Um-there-uh-ahhhh!!!" She fell into a state of shock. Tears falling down, she stared blankly to the floor. Everyone (including Tamaki) sweat dropped. "Oh, a girl is crying..." murmured a voice, "Tamaki, what did you do to this girl?" Ootori Kyouya stepped out of the shadows. "Kyouya!!" shouted Tamaki, "Were you there this whole entire time?" Kyouya nodded then stooped down to Suzume's level.

She lifted her head, then froze up and gasped. "Ootori Kyouya?! No way! Hi!! My dad works for your company!" Suzume exclaimed, "…Well at least he did work there until…" Tamaki suddenly became aware of the tense aura emitted from Suzume. "Uh, well, Haruhi! This is my childhood friend, Suzume!" he desperately told Haruhi, who was glaring daggers at Tamaki, "I met her while trying to find my oka-san!" He thought it would impress her if he spoke to her in her native language. (A/N you must be confused right now, allow me to explain: Everything is in English, right? Well, everyone speaks English, but the languages they spoke in the anime are their second [maybe third…for Tamaki languages.)

Suzume blinked out of her trance. "Ah!" she cried, "Fujioka-san! Sumimasen! Sumimasen[Sorry! Sorry! Daijoubu desu-ka?[Are you okay?"

Haruhi shrugged and said, "Yeah…I'm okay…"

"Ah…that's goo--" Suzume was about to proclaim, but was interrupted by a torrent of coughs.

Everyone stopped what he was doing and encircled Haruhi and Suzume. Suzume put her hands over her mouth and let out a hacking cough. When Suzume removed her hands, she had stopped coughing. Glancing slightly at her hand, she clapped her hands together and said, "ah! Sorry guys! I'm fine! That just happens some times!" Haruhi, who was behind Suzume, saw what no other host club member saw. Before Suzume clapped her hands, there was a flash of red.

Haruhi lifted her hand and pulled Suzume's hands 'what?' she thought, eyes wide. Suzume pulled her hands back. "I-it's nothing!" she quickly said.

"Oh? Nothing?" asked Tamaki as he took her hands and pried them apart, "…Suzume… What happened?"

Suzume sighed. "Well, I guess I have to explain. After you, Tamaki, left, my father was fired from his job," she said, after pausing to glare at Kyouya, "We had to sell all of our things, and with my mother in the hospital with incurable tuberculosis and my father in debt, I was forced to fend for both me and my parents."-Haruhi nodded as if she was agreeing with Suzume- "Shortly afterwards, my mom died. Then I caught tuberculosis. But! Unlike my mother's tuberculosis, my illness is curable. After losing both his job and his wife, my dad turned to alcohol. He always got into fights. And, I've been taking care of him ever since then."

Suzume's eyes widened. "Oh no! Dad!" she exclaimed, "I left him! He might get hurt! He might--" she started having coughing fits again. "I-won't…won't stay-he's…he's in trouble…and he-needs me…I-I w-won't leave h-him! I—ack!" she spit a wad of blood out like it was phlegm.(1)

"Suzume! It's okay! Just calm down and take deep breathes!" said Haruhi, "your father's fine. You came here to learn medicine, right?"

Suzume and Tamaki gasped. "How…how did you know?" asked Suzume.

Haruhi shrugged and replied, "I don't know, women's intuition? By the way, do you know that I'm a girl? Really?"

Suzume smiled and said, "Oh Tamaki's always talking about you! Haha, he even poses for you!" Suzume's voice hid no jealousy, she was really happy for Tamaki and Haruhi.

Suzume looked down and said, "Ano sa…Haruhi? Can you help me cut my hair? I don't want to wear the girl's uniform! It's just that…dresses are really uncomfortable for me…you don't want to know…" Haruhi smiled and agreed.

"Hai! Let's go now, we have to get your –and my- uniforms. And if we're early, I'll cut your hair!" Haruhi replied, "Oh, and you don't have to call me 'Fujioka-san!' you can just call me Haruhi!"

Suzume smiled and answered with an enthusiastic "Hai!"

As the two girls left, Honey spoke up. "Tama-chan…you haven't found her?" he asked quietly. Tamaki smiled sadly.

"No, but she's left me clues. A stethoscope, a .9 lead pencil…and a cracked mirror…As soon as the school year is over," he answered, "I'm spending the summer searching for her again."

"Ah, but milord, this time is special!" insisted Hikaru.

"Yuh, we're going with you!" finished Kaoru, "Kyouya arranged it all!"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and smiled. "Anything for a friend," He explained.

* * *

(1) okay...that's gross right? well, dont worry about what Suzume says...what she's saying is kinda..."i cant leave my daddy he's gonna get himself killed." so yeahh...

...how did i do? i would love constructive criticism!!! oh and its a fanFICTION, so some parts are kinda unbelieveable, well it's a -must i repeat myself?- fanFICTION


	3. Waltz

**Tsukiyaminokaze**: Okay…starting from Chapter 2, my chapters will be named according to a piano piece. If you can guess the name and the composer, I'll write a story on anything you want! I'll answer the first 10 people who get it right! …Also…sorry for updating so late! i've had so much to do!!

**Reader**: yeahhhh...right. you're just lazy..

**Tsukiyaminokaze**: -glares-

* * *

Waltz

Kyouya had arranged for a music room similar to their old club's music room to be empty for the school year. They would be opening a "mini" host club. It would be open on weekends and on holidays. After Tamaki's rigorous begging, Kyouya added Suzume's name to the club list (A/N: they have to sign up and sign people into clubs using a form. Then, once it's all filled up, they sent it to the main office/building). Since it was still the morning (of Friday), Haruhi had enough time to cut Suzume's hair. They arrived at the music room, which was conveniently called the "3rd music room" and opened the door.  
Everyone stopped what he was doing at the time. Suzume had completely changed. Haruhi had cut Suzume's hair into layers. Two pieces of hair fell onto Suzume's forehead and reached her nose. On either side of the two bangs, two smaller snips hung over the eyes. The layered hair framed her face, curving in slightly at mid-cheek. Underneath her face, Suzume's coal-black hair curved out a bit. The layers also curved a little, causing a fuller hair appearance. The bangs curved slightly right, thus covering her right eye more than her left. She looked more like a boy than Haruhi. Since Suzume was flat - like Haruhi-, she looked like a guy.

Suzume blushed a bit. "Do I still look like a girl?" she asked timidly.

"No, on the contrary you look like a boy," answered Kyouya, "Would you like to join our club? You're help would be quite useful."

Suzume grinned and said, "Would I ever! Tamaki has told me all about the Host Club! Wait, that's what you're starting, right? Really? Cool! Now, lemme see if I can name all of you. Um…Tamaki and Haruhi, of coarse…Kyouya, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and you're Kaoru and you're Hikaru!" Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked.

"How-how did you know which one of us is which?" asked Hikaru cautiously.

"Oh, I have twin older brothers." Answered Suzume truthfully, "Adrien and Vincent. Nowadays, they're really busy, but when we were younger, they used to play a game with me"-the Hitachiin twins exchanged glances-"they called it 'The Which is Adrien' game. I always won, because if you looked at them in the eyes, you'd see Adrien had solid brown eyes and Vincent has flecks of gold in his. You guys have almost the same eyes. But, Kaoru, you have more emerald flecks in your eyes than Hikaru does. Also, Kaoru has a softer voice." The Hitachiin twins looked at each other, then at Suzume. Before she knew it, she was being tackle-glomped by the brothers. Hearts danced around them. Tamaki immediately roared, "Get away from my daughter, you beasts!"

The twins exchanged confused glances. "Whaddaya mean, milord?" asked Hikaru. "Isn't Haruhi your 'daughter'?" Kaoru added.

Tamaki nodded, but answered, "No, now she's got a sister! In the car, I didn't get to explain to Suzume. Also, with all this commotion, I forgot. Mom! Can we adopt Suzume?"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, and replied, "Okay, it'll help with the finances. Welcome to the family, Suzume. Oh, and ignore Tamaki's 'nick name' for me."

"Oh you mean 'Mom'?" asked Suzume.

"Yes, just call me Kyouya."

"Okay...um Kyouya, don't we have class today?"

"No we don't" answered Honey-senpai, "We have class on Monday thru Thursday and a study hall on Sunday, but that's optional. Friday to Sunday we open our club. It'd be just like the old times!" He smiled happily and ate some of his strawberry shortcake.

"Ah, that reminds me, Suzume, won't we catch tuberculosis from you?" asked Kyouya. Everyone but Kyouya and Mori-senpai paled and backed up to the wall.

Suzume tucked her hands in her hoody and said, "No, this type of tuberculosis can't be transmitted. I just have to take my medicine every day so the bacteria doesnt multiply. If I get twice the amount of bacteria I have now, I'll fall into a coma."

"Suzume, how do you know that?" asked Haruhi cautiously, "Unless it's actually happened...No! It did? How can you be so calm about it? You have a disease that can fatally injure you! And you act as though it is a common cold!"

Suzume's black eyes flashed red for a split-second. "You don't think I know that?" asked Suzume slowly, "You don't think I've been surviving all these years just pretending? Pretending to be fine? My lungs are messed up! Look, the main reason I even considered coming here is because my mom gave me insurance that only activated when I was in Japan! I don't need people pestering me about something I already know about!"

Haruhi's eyes widened a little. She realized that Suzume's disease was a sore spot for her (Suzume). Haruhi made a mental note to never mention it if she had the choice to stay silent. "O-oh...I never knew..." murmured Haruhi, "Hey you know, I think you're my room mate." Suzume smiled and gave Haruhi a "thank-you-for-changing-the-subject" grin.

"Mom...do you see this? The first day of college..." started Suzume, "And I already have friends and an awesome roommate! Oh, but why is only Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai in their uniforms?"

"We have to wear our uniforms 24/7." answered Honey-senpai, "Oh, but not in your sleep! You can wear your own clothes! Don't worry Suzu-chan! You'll adjust! I just know it!"

Suzume nodded and said, "Well, let's switch into our uniforms before we get in trouble! And meet back here when you're done!" The others happily obliged.

"Kyouya, what do you think?" asked Tamaki as they headed out the door, "do you think she has what it takes?"

Kyouya was silent, then answered, "She displays flawless leadership skills, but uses them as a helper to others. I think she'll get many customers."

'_No, Kyouya, not that you baka..._' Tamaki thought, '_do you think she has what it takes to capture your heart?_'

* * *

Ooooo Cliffie...kinda!! haha i finally finished it!! WHOOOTTT!! 

N-eeways...remember to review if you want me to write more...and remember to read the chapter titles!


	4. C Sharp

**Tsukiyaminokaze**: Phew! this chapter was really hard to write! i got writer's block for like...a million years!

oh, and **Hikaru Hitachiin**? So...Where's Tamaki's Mom? & You're right! just name the piano piece!

Also, Mori-senpai seems a big OOC in this chapter...but this is how it came out in my head...so sorry...if i can later...i'll fix it.

* * *

**C sharp**

When the boys came back to the music room, they discovered Haruhi and Suzume beat them. The two girls were sitting on a sofa talking. Suzume was the first to stand up. She was wearing a boy's uniform similar to the Ouran Academy boy uniform, but instead of it being purple, it was black. Around Suzume's neck was a black collar with a silver dog tag. She smiled and pulled Haruhi up. Haruhi, not expecting to be yanked up, fell forward onto Tamaki.

Suzume faked surprise and exclaimed, "Oh, gomen! Haruhi, Tamaki-oh that rhymes!- sorry! are you two okay?"

Haruhi bolted up and pulled Tamaki up. Tamaki, blushing, nodded.

Suzume grinned and whispered, "Tamaki, grab your chance! Haruhi isn't going to stay single forever!"

At that moment, Renge activated her high power motor elevator-thing. She popped out of the floor wearing a Sakura (from Naruto) costume/kimono. (A/N; i think Renge and Sakura are alike. They're both annoying, boy-crazy, clingy, and creepy!) The Host Club members (excluding Suzume) sweatdropped and muttered, "Renge..." as if she was a bad omen. Renge squeeled and stars appeared in her eyes.

"Oh ho ho ho! The Host Club has a new member?!" she inquired, "Who is he?"

She lept off her eleveator-thing and closely examined Suzume. Suzume, who was very creeped out, stepped away and hid behind the nearest person in an attempt to keep her secret. That person was Kyouya.

Renge immediately flushed red and shouted, "What are you doing, coward?! Why are you hiding behind Kyo-chan?!?!" (A/N; Renge loves Kyouya, well, now she does. She used to stay because Kyouya looked like a video game character she fell in love with, but now she really has grown a huge crush on Kyouya. Kyouya...ignores her most of the time.) Kyouya turned around and poked Suzume on the forehead. "You don't have to avoid people.," he whispered, "Okay? Have more confidence in your abilities." Suzume nodded and stepped up from behind him.

"Who are you calling a coward?" Suzume seethed as her eyes flashed red again, "My father used to get into fights with gangs! And he's a weakling! So, I have to fight them! And I've been doing that for three years! Think about it! A fourteen year old taking on gang leaders two times taller than h-himself(1) and weigh five times more! I'm anything but a coward!"

Renge paled, then whispered, "o-oh, I didn't know..."

Suzume visibally relaxed (A/N; her hair was literally spiked to the tips and now it relaxed into it's curved position) and said, "Don't go around judging people! It makes people feel horrible about themselves and it makes you a big jerk."

Renge nodded, then said, "Au revior Host Club! I'll see you guys soon..." She lept onto her elevator-thing and disappeared into the floor.

Suzume sighed and asked, "Wait, aren't we on the second floor? Then how does that girl-oh Renge, sorry- Renge come up to our floor without a base to put her motor?" The others shrugged. "oh, well...I have to go to the bathroom...Where is it?" she asked sheepishly.

Mori-senpai spoke up and said, "Walk out of this room and make a left. There's a private bathroom only for this room. You can't miss it." Suzume nodded and sped off.

Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai huddled into a circle.

"Did you see that?" Tamaki hissed.

"Yuh, we did," said Hikaru and Kaoru, "We thought Kyouya had no emotions related to kindness."

"You know, I'm right here. I can hear you," said Kyouya coolly, "I **am** human. I do have emotions."

"But it's so unusual!" exclaimed Haruhi, "You usually don't do anything that doesn't give you merits!"

"What makes you think I didn't get a merit just then?" asked Kyouya.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "W-wait...Kyouya...you like her?" he asked quietly.

Kyouya looked away, blushed and nodded.

"Well then, I'll help you." said Suzume.

Kyouya bristled and stepped back. "W-what?" he stammered, "Did you hear...everything?"

Suzume sighed and shrugged. "Not everything..." she replied, "In fact, I just came in"-everyone sighed in relief-"...what? I only heard Tamaki ask Kyouya if he liked 'her'...Is it Renge? Or some other girl I don't know? Come on! You can tell me!And once you do, I'll help you get hooked up with her."

Kyouya combed back his bangs with his fingers. "Um..." he replied slowly, "I would like to keep that to myself, but I would appreciate the help..."

"And us, the Host Club, will make it our mission!" interrupted Tamaki, "Our mission is to help poor Kyouya charm the girl of his dreams!" He posed and winked at Haruhi.

She sweatdropped and gritted out, "Tamaki. Please. Stop."

Tamaki laughed and said, "You know, Suzume used to say the same thing!"

Suzume slapped her forehead and motioned for Tamaki to come over. Once he did, Suzume started to lecture him. Quietly, mind you. "Idiot! Baka!" she hissed, "Don't mention me! And stop doing that! Everyone in France just stared at you! How are you so oblivious to--"

The big grandfather clock in the room chimed 7 'o' clock p.m.

"Mitsukuni, stop eating cake," said Mori-senpai, "You know the rules. We have to go eat now. Even first years must obey the rules on their first day. It's sad. Mitsukuni and I know. We've been through it. But you'll get used to it. In fact--" he was interrupted by a huge growl. Suzume blushed and looked away.

"Hey, at least my stomach already adjusted!" she joked, "C'mon! I'll race you guys to the Cafeteria!"

"But Suzume! You don't know where it is!" shouted Haruhi.

"**I** don't!" replied Suzume, "My nose and stomach do!"

Thus, the Host Club followed Suzume to the Cafeteria. And everything was alright.

* * *

(1)Suzume was about to say "herself" but caught herself just in time, so it came out as a stutter. 

Is that the end? NO!! Next chappie will be longer! and it will take me longer to update, so dont expect me to finish that quickly! And dont wait for me!!


	5. Minor Key

**Tsukiyaminokaze**: sorry for the slow update!! i get distracted really easily!! This chapter ties up stuff, then ONE more chapter to go!!

* * *

**Minor Key**

The Host Club followed Suzume down four flights of stairs and five corridors. Then, Suzume stopped in front of an elaboratly designed door.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed triumphantly, "And something smells really nice!"

Honey-senpai, who was mounted on Mori-senpai. experimentally sniffed the air. "You're right, Suzu-chan!" squealed Honey-senpai, "but, I don't smell anything!"

Suzume scratched the back of her neck and apologized. "Gomen ne, everybody," she said, "For some reason, I have a really sensitive nose."

She pushed open the door and walked in. The hosts were bombarded with waiters and waitresses carrying dishes of food. Suzume walked away from the group to find a napkin. She grabbed a napkin and coughed up some blood. She looked around for a trash can.

"I'll take that Suzume," said a handsome waiter. He had shaggy black hair and brown eyes. Bangs fell over his left eye. Suzume's eyes widened.

"V-Vincent?" she stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"You mean what are we doing here," corrected another waiter. He looked almost exactly like Vincent, but his bangs fell over his right eye.

"Adrien!" exclaimed Suzume, "I can't believe you two are working here! What about your band?"

"Oh, the fans got a little bit too rabid...you know...too much j-rock is good enough to make any girl rabid...so we decided to hang low until you graduate." answered Vincent.

"So we found out from Dad that you were coming to Sekaidetsu University." finished Adrien, "Oh that reminds me..."-he reached into his suit and took out a picture of a j-rock band-"We met The GazettE...and Alice Nine...And Dir En Grey..(1). We got you their autographs."

Suzume looked ecstatic. "I love you guys! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!" she exclaimed, "Thank you!!"

She accepted the picture asnd hugged Adrien and Vincent.

"You guys are the BEST!!" she said.

The brothers shrugged and answered together, "It's nothing. We'd do anything that sounds fun."

Suzume faked sternness and said, "Boys, you didn't stalk them, did you? Cuz that'd be unacceptable!"

"oh, we'll show you 'unacceptable'!!" said the twins playfully.

When Tamaki and the others found Suzume, she was in a headlock with Vincent while Adrien gave her a noogie. They were all laughing, but Tamaki mistook Suzume's laughter for tears.

"Don't worry Suzume!!" he cried valiently, "Kyouya will save you!!"

Kyouya blinked in surprise.

"Tamaki, look closely at their expressions," stated Kyouya, "The two boys have playful grins and Suzume's smiling."

Tamaki calmed down and walked over until he was three feet away from the siblings.

"Ahem" he said.

The three stopped what they were doing.

Suzume grinned nervously and said, "oops, caught."

Vincent scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry sir. This girl is our sister." he explained, "And we haven't seen her since we left home two years ago."

"Yes, yes I know that," said Tamaki, "I'm that blonde kid that your sister used to hang out with."

The twins blinked and then burst out laughing.

"Nice to see you again blondie!! Did you get taller?" said Adrien, laughing as he compared his height with Tamaki, "No, seriously, how are ya doing?"

He extended his hand. Tamaki was about to grab it, but Adrien yanked it out of his reach.

"Too slow blondie!" snickered Adrien.

"Adrien, stop that!" said Vincent, "Now, blondie, who're they?"

"Oh, these are my new friends!" said Suzume, "That's Tamaki...**not** blondie!! Haruhi, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru, and this is Kyouya."

"Wait Suzume, is this guy an Ootori?" asked Adrien.

"Yes, why?" answered Suzume, "...oh...yeah...he's an Ootori..."

The two brothers glared heatidly at Kyouya. Kyouya, who hadn't payed the slightest bit of attention to the whole ordeal, felt a cold chill run down his spine. He turned around to face two angry siblings.

"Why did you do it, bastard??" growled Vincent, "Why did you fire our dad??"

Suzume gasped. Vincent had never actually cursed before. Nor did he ever get angry.

Vincent's eyes flashed red and he snarled, "You don't know how much we, **especially** Mom and Suzume, have suffered!"

Kyouya looked taken aback.

"W-what?" he stuttered, "Why would I be allowed to fire an employee?! I'm the third born child! I hold no authority over the family business!!"

"Oh yeah?" sneered Adrien, "Then why did Dad's boss say that Kyouya wanted to get rid of Dad?"

Kyouya's eyes widened a fraction.

"What was the name of his boss??" he demanded.

Adrien's eyes narrowed and he said, "I don't see how this affects anything, but Ootori Kanayama(2).

Tamaki chose this time to step forward.

"Nonsense!" he scoffed, "Kanayama-san is a very nice person!! He would never do such a thing!! Tell them, Kyouya!"

Kyouya stared at the floor.

"It's probably true..." he said, "Kanayama-niisama always pushed me around. And before he left for France, he told me that by the time he comes back from Paris, I would be the most hated person in Japan..."

Adrien and Vincent's eyes softened.

"Dude...sorry...we didn't know..." said Adrien, "And if it makes you feel better, we don't hate you."

"Thank you." said Kyouya.

There was an awkward silence. Then a deep growl was heard from Suzume.

Suzume clenched her stomach and said, "hey, we're in a food court. We're supposed to **eat**!! Not fight! Now come on! I'm gonna die of starvation!!"

The others laughed and agreed.

dinner finished as Adrien and Vincent became Kyouya's friends.

* * *

The college term passed by very quickly. But during a host club opening, something strange happened. 

Suzume was standing at the door greeting guests when her professor walked in.

"Professor Usou! What are you doing here?" asked Suzume, surprised.

"Oh well I heard that this club was pretty popular." said Professor Usou, "And I thought I'd like to come here and see what it is all about!"

At that time, Tamaki had just finished entertaining his guests and took his leave.

"Well, uh, Professor Usou, this is Tamaki, our very best!" said Suzume.

"I know." whispered Professor Usou as she followed Tamaki to a table.

Suzume barley heard her teacher, but managed to decipher her words. '_Huh?_' thought Suzume, '_How does she know Tamaki? Hm...this is very strange...'_

Tamaki and Professor Usou sat down.

"So, I heard that you are Suzume's teacher," said Tamaki.

"Quite true." said Professor Usou, "She's learning quickly. But what I want to know right now is you...It's been a while, Tama-kun."

"...M-mom?" asked Tamaki shakily, "Is that seriously you??"

"It's been thirteen years." said Professor Usou, "But you haven't changed a bit. Sure, you've grown taller, but you still have that mischievious glint in your eye."

Tamaki sprang up and hugged his mom.

"Mom...I missed your hugs," whispered Tamaki, "And I've missed you so much."

"Oh I have too!" said Tamaki's Mom.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru watched mother and son reunite.

"Isn't that touching, Hikaru?" asked Kaoru, "I wish I had someone like that. Someone who would love me and care for me like they really mean it."

"Yeah..." answered Hikaru, "It's weird, but I don't think we'll find someone just for us. I think we're perfect for eachother."

Kaoru's eyes widened at Hikaru's Love Confession. He leaned onto Hikaru's shoulder.

"Yeah..." he said.

* * *

Suzume sat next to Kyouya.

"See?" she asked, "Aren't I Magical? I got two people together!!"

Suzume and Kyouya had grown closer during the term.

"Oh of coarse." agreed Kyouya.

Suzume broke into a torrent of coughs. Kyouya took out a napkin in preparation for her to stop. She didn't.

The coughs kept coming.

Professor Usou called the paramedics. The next thing Kyouya knew, Suzume was being whisked off to a nearby hospital (that the Ootori family owned, of coarse).

Kyouya looked at the remaining host club. They all motioned for him to go.

He nodded and ran to his car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

(1) my favorite bands in the universe////////////// They're **hott**!!

(2)Kanayama is my made up name for Kyouya's older brother..the first born one...so yeah

Remember taht there's only one chapter left!! MUHAHA i'm EVIL aren't i?


	6. Ending

WHEW THIS STORY IS DONE!!! i hope you are not bored to tears in this chapter!!

* * *

Kyouya rushed into the intensive care unit wing. "1…2…3…4…aha…5" he thought as he passed curtain after curtain, stopping at a door. He was admitted into an isolation room wearing a doctor's mask. His eyes widened when he saw Suzume lying on her back, eyes closed. Around her mouth was an intubation tube. The plastic clouded, showing that Suzume was breathing. Wires stuck out at random places around her body, connecting to a black monitor. The heart rate sensor beeped in a monochromatic way. A doctor stood standing by, recording her heart rate.

Kyouya stepped forward. Suzume's eyes fluttered open, as though she had sensed Kyouya's presence.

"It's going to be okay, Suzume," he said, "this was just a one time thing. You just forgot to take your medicine. This doctor is the best in the world. He will take care of you…just…don't forget to take your medicine again. We don't want you to fall into a coma."

"Medicine?" asked the doctor, "Why, she has never been prescribed any medicine in the history of her illness!! This girl has pulmonary millinery tuberculosis caused by an antibiotic resistant strain. There are no available treatment agents for her illness. Now, her condition is so critical…she only has a few minutes…maybe an hour to live."

Suzume's eyes widened as her face paled. Her eyes showed fear and anxiety.

Kyouya sat down on a conveniently located stool. "Then, I'll stay here until her final minute."

Suzume's eyes glazed over. She nodded stiffly.

There was a painful silence. The heart rate monitor beeped like a metronome, droning the same beat over and over again.

Beep…beep…beep…beep… 

Finally, Kyouya decided to break the silence. "Hey Suzume, remember when you first came here?" he asked, "and Haruhi thought that you were Tamaki's boyfriend?"-He chuckled- "Oh…and remember when the school physicals were taking place and you managed to trick them all? Haha and remember when you told Renge off and she tripped? Or maybe the time when everyone started a food fight? Oh, but you must remember when your fangirls tackled you and almost found out that you were a girl? Yeah…we had a great year, didn't we?"

Suzume's eyes glistened with tears. She wrote on the mattress with her finger. Kyouya extended his hand so that Suzume could write on his hand.

"I…am…sorry…" he spelled out, "…you don't have to be. Don't be sorry. You didn't want us to worry about you. You are a great person."

Suzume's tears threatened to fall.

Beep…beep…beep…beep… 

"I…I believe…" said Kyouya, "…that you are a wonderful…wonderful person…and you are kind…very kind…and tha-at"-his breath hitched- "I think I might be in…in lo-ove with…"

Suzume's tears fell. Drop after drop they fell, onto the pillow. She wrote onto Kyouya's hand.

"I…love…you…too…and…I…will…miss…you…" spelled out Kyouya, "Suzume…I…"

Beepbeepbeep beepbe…epbeep…beepbeepbeep…beepbeep…beep… 

The heart monitor beeped an erratic rhythm.

Kyouya and Suzume both widened their eyes. It was Suzume's last minute.

"Suzume!" cried Kyouya, as he put his head into her hand, "D-don't go! I can't go on without you! You can't die…you can't die!!…You can't die…don't leave me…"

Suzume wrote on Kyouya's hand one last time.

"I…will…never…leave…you…" spelled Kyouya, "No…you can't…you can't die…"

_Beep…………………………………_

The heart monitor stopped beeping. Suzume closed her eyes.

Kyouya felt his world fall apart.

"Don't leave me…" he whispered.

The Sonata had ended.


	7. New Beginnings

**Tsukiyaminokaze**: okay,I HAVE THE WORST SPELLING EVER!! so dont criticize this fanfiction because of me...it's really a good one!! and i strongly suggest you read **THE POEM** cuz it fits this story so well!

* * *

**Funeral Bells**

"The Bells" Part IV

Edgar Allan Poe

Hear the tolling of the bells—Iron bells!

What a world of solemn thought their monody compels!

In the silence of the night, how we shiver with affright

At the melancholy menace of their tone!

For every sound that floats from the rust within their throats

Is a groan.

And the people—ah, the people—they that dwell up in the steeple,

All alone, and who tolling, tolling, tolling, in that muffled monotone

Feel a glory in so rolling on the human heart a stone—

They are neither man nor woman—

They are neither brute nor human.

They are Ghouls: And their king it is who tolls

And he rolls, rolls, rolls, rolls

A paean from the bells! And his merry bosom swells

With the paean of the bells! And he dances, and he yells;

Keeping time, time, time, in a sort of runic rhyme

To the paean of the bells—of the bells;

Keeping time, time, time, in a sort of runic rhyme

To the throbbing of the bells—of the bells, bells, bells—

To the sobbing of the bells—keeping time, time, time,

As he knells, knells, knells, in a happy runic rhyme,

To the rolling of the bells—to the tolling of the bells

Of the bells, bells, bells, bells, Bells, bells, bells—

To the moaning and the groaning of the bells.

* * *

**Today was the Day.**

Ootori Kyouya adjusted his tie. Shaking slightly, he rearranged his hair. Everything had to be just the way _she_ liked it. _Today was the last day he'll ever see _her

**Today was the Day.**

Suou Tamaki watched the landscape change gradually as his limo changed routes. He was going there with the others. _Today was the last day he'll ever see _her.

**Today was the Day.**

Fujioka Haruhi glanced wearily at her street, awaiting a sleek black limo to come pick her up and send her to the place. _Today was the last day she'll ever see _her.

**Today was the Day.**

Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai hurried into Tamaki's limo. It was drizzling so thinly that it was like mist; like the clouds. _Today was the last day they'll ever see _her.

**Today was the Day.**

The Hitachiin twins huddled closer. One was holding an umbrella, the other, a single lily. The mist-like drizzle poured on. _Today was the last day they'll ever see _her.

**Today was the Day.**

Adrien and Vincent sat listlessly in Tamaki's limo. They gazed out the window, silent. An aura of sorrow hung over them. _Today was the last day they'll ever see _her.

**Today was the Day**.

Suzume's father ran out of the Japanese Airport and boarded a bus stationed to Harusaki Monumental Burial Grounds. _Today was the last day he'll ever see _her.

**Today was the Day**.

"The day before today was a day of death. A young girl named Suzume has passed away," droned a Buddhist monk, "Although we do not know her family name--"

"It's Tsukiame."

The host club turned around and singled out a man from the mist and drizzle.

"It's Tsukiame," repeated the man, "Tsukiame Suzume. My beloved daughter"

Suzume's father stepped out and approached the coffin.

"My beautiful daughter..." he whispered, "You were always the one who took care of me. When tuberculosis seperated your mother and myself, I thought that there was no other meaning to live. You've shown me that there was another way to live. To listlessly survive among the soulless was no way to live. You gave me a reason to live. A reason to wake up everyday and realize that there still was someone who cared about me. After your mother died...I blamed you...but after you became diagnosed with Tuberculosis too...I..." His voice cracked. Adrien and Vincent hurried to their father's side.

The Buddhist monk sighed. '_Another touching family un-renuinion_' he thought, '_I better leave before they notice. I might be able to make the movies_' (1) The monk hurried past the group and vanished into the mist. No one noticed, though, except for Kyouya.

He squinted into the distance, but the fog blurred his vision. Cursing slightly, Kyouya knew the fog wasn't making him tear. It was the pain over loss.

Hunny-senpai burst into tears and Mori-senpai crouched down and looked Hunny straight in the eyes.

"Mitsukuni, what's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"Takashi..." sobbed Hunny, "We've really lost her haven't we? We'll never see her agin?"

"No Mitsukuni," answered Mori-senpai, "We may never see her again, but she lives on, within our memories and within our hearts. She'll never be truely gone."

Hunny managed to smile a little.

"Yeah..." said Hunny, as he lifted his head up slowly.

Tamaki hugged Haruhi close to him. Haruhi was shaking badly.

"It's okay Haruhi" Tamaki said, "It's just a drizzle. It isn't going to thunderstorm."

"It's not that..." murmured Haruhi, "Why have we lost our friend...the one we've just met...?"

Tamaki sighed, "I know the pain is hard to bear, but think of it this way..."-he looked toward Suzume's corpse-"She'll finally be able to see her mother again."

"And," sniffed Haruhi, "She won't have to bear through every single day with the thought that she might die." They managed to smile at each other.

The Hitachiin twins glanced at Haruhi and Tamaki. Hikaru put the lily he was holding onto Suzume's tombstone.

"Kaoru, look..." said Hikaru, "Something's changed in our host club..."

"Yeah..." agreed Kaoru, "It looks like...even though Suzume left a hole in our hearts, she seemed to have made a miracle"-Hikaru glanced questionably at his twin-"I mean, even though we're grieving...it looks like Suzume is helping us get through this by the love of our...other(2), our friends, and our memories..."

Hikaru nodded sadly. A single tear dripped off of both their noses simultaneously.

Adrien and Vincent stood next to their father. Mr. Tsukiame sobbed continuasly, whispering incoherant phrases. Adrien glanced at Vincent, and shook his head slightly. Vincent sighed sadly and wiped away his tears. He and Adrien walked over to Suzume's body. '_This is the last day I'll ever see my little sister..._' thought Vincent, '_I better not make an impression on her that I'm a crybaby_.' As if through twin-telepathy, Adrien glanced down and wiped away his tears too.

"Come on Dad..." coaxed Adrien gently, "We have to go..."

And, with Adrien steadying Mr. Tsukiame's strides, Vincent led them to the limo.

Kyouya sighed. Everyone seemed to have accepted Suzume's death. Everyone, of course, except for him. His hand still tingled from that fateful day.

'_Why can't I also let go?_' he asked himself.

**_Because you loved her..._** his conscience whispered **_...and you can't forget how much she meant to you_**...

Kyouya closed his eyes and immediately he was back in the hospital, by Suzume's side.

'**_I'm sorry' 'I love you too' Tears glistened on her eyelid, threatening to fall...she closed her eyes slowly...beep... beep...beep...be..._**

"I'll never forget you..." he whispered.

A cool zephyr swept through the burial grounds. The drizzle suddenly stopped. A sparrow flew across the gray sky. Unlike normal brown sparrows, this one was black with a slight blue feather shine. It landed onto Suzume's tombstone. It started to preen and eventualy rested with one leg up. Kyouya reached up and put his hand near the bird. The sparrow cracked open an eye and hopped onto his hand.

"You...remind me of Suzume..." said Kyouya, "You're almost exactly like Suzume..."

The bird chirped in its amusement.

"Kyouya! It's time to say goodbye..." called Tamaki.

Kyouya sighed and looked at the unusual sparrow.

"Well, i have to go..." he said, "Unless if you want to come with me..." He trailed off.

The bird sang happily. Kyouya gasped. The bird's voice was that of bells.

"Suzu..." said Kyouya, "Suzu...means bells...you'll be name Suzu, in memory of Suzume."

The bird serenaded, and flew up into the clouds. It was the start of a new beginning.

* * *

(1): You know...i feel as though this story needs a bit of comic relief...so the monk shall disappear and go to the movies:grins: (2): In case you don't know what that is..."other" is like partner, lover, etc. so Hikaru's other is Kaoru...and vice versa... 

haha...i like this...i think i'm gonna make a sequel whether you like it or not:grins evily:

Look for it!!! it's gonna be called "Memoria de Pluma" which is latin for Memory of Feathers


End file.
